


Let Me Unravel in Your Hands

by thegrounders



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrounders/pseuds/thegrounders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy noticed that Clarke has been having a really hard time, so he puts in the effort and treats her to something that he knows they will both enjoy. It’s fair to say, clarke is not so stressed anymore.</p><p>// the time bellamy buys clarke a vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Unravel in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic a while ago and i'm finally happy to share it with everyone. i really hope you all like it, enjoy!

On the edge of the bed, Clarke sat patiently waiting for Bellamy to return with the morning mail. It was his turn to retrieve it today as she went yesterday―not willingly, of course. He took longer than expected, but soon he returned with the cheesiest grin on his face and a pink present in hand.

“What’s this?” Clarke tried to act oblivious as she stared at the present, but she knew full well that it wasn’t for him―not because it was pink―but because she desperately hoped it was for her.

“I got something a little special for you. I thought we could use it together,” he spoke confidently as he handed the present to Clarke. She held it in her hands, admiring the purple satin ribbon that was tied intricately around it. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Bellamy hovering around in different shops in search of the perfect box for this mysterious gift.

She untied the ribbon carefully as if it would break with the slightest tension, then set it aside on top of her dresser. Bellamy was swaying in anticipation, either because he was really excited to see Clarke’s reaction or nervous at what she would think of its contents. She lifted up the lid in hesitation and wrapped her hands around a purple vibrator that lay nestled amongst the pink tissue paper.

“A vibrator? I’ve been wanting to try one of these for ages and, well, never found the need to buy myself one.” Clarke smiled up at Bellamy as she flung herself upon him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. She rested her head on his shoulder as she breathed in the clean smell of their fabric softener. “Thank you, Bell.”

“Anything for my girl.” He smirked devilishly as he pulled her in for a kiss. “You know I would do anything to please you. I just want to make you happy, since you’ve been feeling stressed lately with your studying and all.”

They continued to kiss for a little longer before Clarke broke away, turning to look at the vibrator. “So, what’s it like?”

“This one only has five settings.” Bellamy moved towards Clarke and lifted it off of the bed, then stopped to show her the button on the underside. “I didn’t want to buy one too technical, I wanted to test this one out first.”

“Yeah, that sounds good tome.” She beamed as she grasped Bellamy’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

Bellamy walked over to draw the blinds shut again, letting only a little sunlight shine through the slits. The room was now dark but bright enough for them both to make their way towards each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and moved her back untilher knees hit the end of the bed. Helaid her down gently, then quickly moved on top of her to straddle her hips. He placed one hand behind her ear, cradling the back of her neck; he could feel her warmth burn his skin as they kissed again―settingthem both on fire. He moved his hand to feel her stomach underneath her shirt, desperately pulling it off.

“I like that you choose not to wear a bra last night. Was that on purpose?” He whispered into her ear, letting his hot breath linger.

“If you think I’m wearing a bra to bed after wearing one to work all day, you’ve got another thing coming.”She sounded serious, but a few moments after she let out a laugh that made Bellamy relax and melt into the bed.

He softlycupped her breasts in his palms, gently caressing them as she let out a silent moan. He moved himself down, laying kisses all along her stomach and arms, avoiding her breasts. He pulled one of her nipples between his teeth, biting down hard which made a hum of pleasure rise up through her as she tugged hard on his curls.

Slowly, he made his way back up towards her neck and started sucking on her collarbone, leaving a bright mark in his wake. Clarke looked down admiringly, Bellamy knew that she loved the way his marks looked on her skin; as if to mark her as his own. They both stared at each others lips for a moment, though Bellamy gave in and leaned towards her for one small kiss; but Clarke couldn’t contain herself as she locked her lips to his and devoured him whole. He pulled away quickly as he watched her lips pucker into a frown.

He moved himself down her body, taking off her shorts to reveal the panties she wore underneath. “Clarke, oh my god, you’re soaking wet.” He looked back at her to see that she was hiding her face. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, it’s fucking hot,” he announced before wrapping his fingers in the lace and discarding the panties to the floor; he always thought they looked much better that way.

“Please, Bellamy. Do something already!” Clarke whined as her eyes lit up the darkened room. She motioned her hips upwards to grab his attention.

“Since you asked so nicely, my love.” He moved his hands over to grab the vibrator and turned it in his hands. He switched it on to the lowest setting while they both adjusted to the noise it made. He placed the top on her clit―and almost instantly in shock―Clarke threw her hands to the side and clenched tightly onto bed sheets.

“Uh, that feels really good,” she hummed as she moved her hips up to meet with the vibrator. Clarke had her eyes shut, but the look of absolute pleasure was unfolding on her face. He began to lay more kisses along the inside of her thighs but her legs were moving around him, making it hard to keep her still. With his free hand he held one of her legs down as Clarke lay in bliss of the world around her.

Bellamy gradually turned up the settings at Clarke’s commands. He was being gentle, only touching her clit for a few seconds at a time. “Please, I want to come,” she spoke desperately as her voice came heavy and breathy.

“Hold on a little longer, I’ll let you know when,” he replied in a rasping tone. Still holding the vibrator, he looked to Clarke who shook her head violently to tell him to continue. He turned up the vibrator to the highest speed and held it there for a few seconds. Clarke was crying out, as she moved her hands to reach for Bellamy’s back. 

“Please Bellamy, please stop!” Her clit was starting to throb as the vibrator was sending a pulsing feeling into her stomach as it started to become painful. He waited a little longer and then turned it off, placing it to Clarke’s side on the bed. He moved up to meet her for a kiss as she lay scratches all along his back. He moaned into her mouth, feeling the sharp pain of her nails on his back.

Dipping a finger into her, he started to thrust in and out until he hit just the right spot which made her moan even harder as she gasped for air. Clarke was digging in harder, and Bellamy could almost imagine the red lines running down his spine. Although he was enjoying it, he had to break away and move down to join the hand he was still thrusting into her.

“Oh Clarke, your pussy is so wet,” he divulged, tasting it for himself. He could feel himself get hotter and red in the face as he watched Clarke inch closer to her climax. Their hearts beat in unison, each as fast and erratic as the other’s.

Clarke was doing so well holding back, but he could see it was getting much more difficult. “Okay darling, come for me now,” he whispered into her thigh as though he was revealing a secret. Her hands were wrapped around the covers as she felt a pleasure overcome her body. She moaned and gasped as Bellamy kept circling her clit―he could feel her pussy spasm around his fingers that were still deep inside of her.

She could feel herself unravel around him just like the ribbon did earlier when placed in her hand. Bellamy had came up to join her by her side, holding her hand as she lay still on the bed. They stopped too look at each other and couldn’t resist holding back their contained laughter, enjoying the moment with pleasure.

“So, how was it?” Bellamy spoke softly as they intertwined their fingers together. He still seemed nervous, as if her facial expressions weren’t enough to convince him.

“It was good. Almost as good as the time we fucked in secret at my parent’s convention,” she teased, her breath still heavy. 

“Yeah, that was something,” he began to laugh as he remembered back to that moment. “We were pretty reckless back then, huh?” He continued, tracing lines on the inside of her palm.

“Who says we can’t be reckless anymore?” she replied as she cast him a wink, looking up at him to see that a smirk had spread across his face. He scrambled up to the top of their bed and held her face, but only looked into her eyes. They placed their heads together, letting the warmth gather between them. “Bellamy, please kiss me,” she pleaded, and so he kissed her softly, and she kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me comments and give me feedback if you liked/didn't like this!! any feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr!](http://ughbloodybellamy.tumblr.com)


End file.
